Undercover
by Sunstorm of ThunderClan
Summary: Kids at McKinley have been disappearing. It's up to two undercover agents to figure out what's happening. I do not own Glee, though I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

"Will Agents Hudson and Puckerman report to the front office please?"

Finn Hudson and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman exchanged glances. "I wonder what the old bat wants with us now?" Puck said drily.

Finn grimaced. "Don't call her that. What if she finds out?" He reached up and brushed his dark hair off his forehead.

Puck grinned and stood up. "Come on, she's not psychic. How's she going to find out?"

Finn groaned and stood up, stretching his arms above his head until his back popped. "She's got ears everywhere. You know that as well as I do."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go find out what's going on."

They both walked down the hallway, two dark-haired young men, both about the same height, wearing blue jeans and tshirts. Finally, they got to a room at the end of the hallway.

"Well?" Puck hissed. "Go ahead and knock!"

"I knocked last time!" Finn hissed back. "It's your turn!"

The door was yanked open, revealing a blond woman in a dark blue tracksuit standing in front of them. "Get in here!" she said. "I don't have time to listen to you two arguing about who's going to knock on my door."

Puck nudged Finn's shoulder, then walked in.

Finn huffed in annoyance, then followed him.

"Sit." Sue ordered.

Puck and Finn both sat down immediately. Even though they poked fun at her, they respected - and feared - her.

Sue slapped a folder down in front of Finn, who looked at it. "Open it. Read it." she snapped.

Puck reached over and grabbed the folder, opening it before Finn could. "So, our next case is in Ohio?" he asked.

"Yes. Lima, to be exact." Sue told them. "Kids from McKinley High School have been disappearing, and they haven't shown up. Until last week. Look at the last picture."

Puck shuffled throught the pictures, stopping when he got to the last picture, then winced when he saw it. "Ouch. Who is she?"

Finn peered over Puck's shoulder and winced when he saw the picture as well. A blond girl was laying on what looked like marble, spread-eagled with blood pooling around her.

"Her name was Quinn Fabray. She disappeared last week. Her parents came home and found her like this."

"Ok. So what do we have to do?"

Sue reached into her desk drawer and pulled out two envelopes. "You're going undercover as students at McKinley. I hope I can trust you both to get the situation under control?"

"Of course." Puck said, trying to look innocent. "Do we get new names?"

"If you want to. You've never been near Lima before, so you can use your real names. You've already been enrolled for the new school year. It starts in a week, so I'd get working on background stories, as well as getting makeovers. You'll need to look like high school students. You're dismissed."

Puck grinned. "Thanks boss." He got up out of his seat, then turned and pulled Finn out of his chair. "Let's go make ourselves into high schoolers."

0000

**I do not own Glee at all, though if Ryan Murphy was willing to sell it, I'd buy it.**

**Got inspired to write this mostly because of the actor's ages. I can't remember their specific ages, but I remember reading that Cory Monteith and Mark Salling were in their early 30's, I believe. So, I started thinking that it would be interesting if they were actually some kind of agents, not for the cops or FBI, but some kind of secret agency, maybe. Anyways, I'll stop rambling now. **

**Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Finn stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was much shorter now and slightly spiked, which did make him look younger. He'd also gone to the mall and picked up more jeans and tshirts, which he knew he'd wear a lot.

A knock sounded on the door, making him jump. Finn walked over to the door and opened. "Hey, man, let me in."

Finn stared at Puck. The other man had shaved his head except for a strip of hair down the middle of his head. "A mohawk? Really?" he asked sarcastically as he stepped aside.

"Yeah. A mohawk is totally badass. I thought about it and realized we could both be jocks, football or basket ball or something." Puck replied, walking inside and sitting down on Finn's bed.

"So, you thought jock automatically equals mohawk?" Finn asked. "Cause dude, I'm not going to get a mohawk, no matter what you say."

"You don't have to. Besides, Puckzilla wouldn't be able to handle the competition if you had a mohawk."

Finn groaned. "Oh boy. Another stupid nickname? I thought Puck was bad enough."

"Hey, I've gotta build up a reputation - and background - for myself, remember?" Puck reminded him.

"So the best way to do that is to make up stupid nicknames for yourself?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "You're just not getting it, man. We're gonna be jocks, you and I, we need to be cool."

"Right."

"Look, you can either be the badass mohawked jock, or you can be the good-looking jock who's a bit slow. Which do you want?"

"How 'bout door number 3?"

Puck grinned. "Sorry. Those are the only choices. And, no, it wasn't my decision. That decision was made by our lovely director, Ms. Sylvester."

Finn groaned. "Fine. I guess I'll be the slow jock."

"Good decision. So, what's your story? Have you come up with one yet?"

"I guess. I figured I could be the orphaned son of Carole and David Hudson. He died in the war, and she died in a car crash."

"Yeah, that kind of story only works in a soap opera. Though, I like the idea of your dad dying in the war. Let's keep that." Puck said. "Alright. You're the son of David and Carole Hudson. Your dad died in combat when you were a baby, so you never knew him. Your mom got sick, we'll say cancer, so she sent you to live with your aunt while she's in the hospital."

"And where am I supposed to get an aunt? I don't have any family here." Finn pointed out.

"Hmm, good point." Puck replied. "Alright, here's another thought. How about we're stepbrothers? Your mom died giving birth to you, then a couple years later he met my mom, fell in love, all that good stuff, then he dies, so now you live with me and my mom."

"Yeah, did you forget your mom is dead?"

"Ok. You come up with something then!" Puck exclaimed.

"We could always be emancipated, you know." Finn said. "Maybe our parents were long time friends and they decided to move to a different country, Ireland maybe, but we didn't want to go, so they decided since we're almost adults, that they'd let us get emancipated so we can live by ourselves."

"That works, then. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"We gotta go to Lima and find a place to live, of course. Not to mention, we need the necessities. Food, furniture, that kind of thing." Puck reminded him.

"We're not packed yet, plus we don't have plane tickets."

"Sure we do!" Puck reached into his pocket and pulled out a small envelope. He opened it and showed Finn the tickets in it. "We've got two hours, so get packing."

0000

**Thanks for the review/s. Hope you like this chapter.**

**I was off on the ages though. Cory Monteith is 29 while Mark Salling is 28.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, introducing Kurt and some other characters.**

0000

Kurt opened the door to his dad's study. "Dad? You in here?"

Burt looked up. "Kurt, come on in. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Kurt opened the door more and walked in. He could see two other men with his dad. They were both tall, one with straight, shaggy blond hair, and the other had curly light brown hair. "Um, what's going on?" he asked as he walked closer.

The blond turned around and Kurt felt himself freeze. The young man couldn't have been much older than himself, maybe 17 or 18, with bright blue eyes.

"Dad? What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I signed you up for high school."

"Um, I've already gone through high school," Kurt replied. "Or have you forgotten already?"

Burt sighed. "Yes, I remember, Kurt. I'm the one who hired the tutors."

"Then why do I have to go to high school? It's not like they can teach me anything!" Kurt exclaimed. "Besides, I've even graduated from college! There's nothing new they can teach me."

"You'll learn how to interact with people better." Burt stated. "You'll learn humility, how be a better person."

"Are you saying I'm a bad person?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I... no, of course not! It's just you have no experience with people your own age." Burt sighed. "It's my own fault, I suppose. I didn't want to lose you so I hired tutors for you. I should have known better."

"No, Dad," Kurt protested. "You did the best you could with me."

"I gave you money, Kurt. I didn't know any other way to show that I cared and I spoiled you. I am sorry for that." Burt replied. "Just go there for this one year. For me, please."

"Fine." Kurt said finally.

"Good." Burt turned to his visitors. "Sorry about that. This is my son, Kurt. Kurt, this is Will Schuester-" He nodded at the brunette. "and Sam Evans." He then nodded toward the blond.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt grumbled.

"Will is a teacher in Lima, Ohio. He teaches Spanish class and he's the advisor for the Glee club, New Directions. Sam is one of the students. I asked them to keep an eye on you."

Kurt didn't say anything.

"Anyways, I'm sending you to Lima to go to school there. I've set up a house that you can live in while you're there."

"What? No bodyguards?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

Burt smiled. "Don't worry. I've already sent some to Lima. They're signing up as students."

"So who are they?"

"Oh no. I'm not going to tell you just so you can slip away from them."

Kurt shrugged. "Oh well. I'll figure it out easily enough. I just gotta watch for anyone who is following me around."

Burt's face darkened. "Not everyone who follows you is good, Kurt."

"Fine. Then tell me who my bodyguards are so I'll at least know that they're good."

"Arthur Abrams and Rachel Berry. There's a third, but I'll let Arthur and Rachel tell you who it is."

"Great. Can I go now?"

Burt waved his hand at Kurt. "Go."

Kurt nodded and left the room.

Will turned to Burt. "You didn't tell him that we were also his bodyguards."

"He'll realize that soon enough." Burt said. "I don't want him worrying too much. Or trying to figure out how to get away from you guys. Keep him safe, Will, Sam. That's all I ask."

"We'll do our best." Sam promised.

0000

**So? Good or bad? What do you think?**


End file.
